


static

by smorestxllison



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Rain, Static, Water Imagery, can you tell i like water??, enjoy the mess of my brain, i wrote this at 1am while procrastinating an essay, is this a metaphor for anxiety?, you bet it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smorestxllison/pseuds/smorestxllison
Kudos: 1





	static

dark roads beckon in the night,  
no longer lit by streetlamps.

the world is still,  
but for how long?

birdsong does not fill the air,  
the sun has long dipped beneath the horizon,  
the crickets are barely audible  
over the static in her mind.

static of which she cannot seem to rid herself.  
it follows her, day and night, morning and evening, rain or shine

tonight, there is rain.

the sound of droplets splashing in the puddles  
slowly melts in with the static.

the static does not leave,  
but her mind is now filled  
with a strange sense of serenity.

rain is no longer a storm,  
threatening to break with each passing day.

the drizzle has become a sign  
of hope


End file.
